Mortal Ride
by djrocks
Summary: Max is kicked out off the flock. when the flock goes to look for her, what is the big suprise. Has Max found a place were she is loved, but not exectlly safe?  Don't know were i'm going with this story. just going to wing it. Ha, i made cheesy bird joke.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it. warning: I'm not good at making fights seem real. I'm not a vilent person. R&R. Finally found out how to make new chapters! ((:**

**The Mortal Ride**

(FPov.)

The biggest mistake I ever made was agreeing with the flock when they said that we should kick Max out. We were lost without her. My heart was broken as I watched her look at me with those eyes that said, "You betrayed me. How could you? I hate you!" She didn't say anything to us. Nudge told her that we would still stay in touch, and that we'd call every day to make sure that everyone was still alive and well. Everyone agreed. But all she said was, "Don't bother. I won't answer. I won't call. If you want me gone, fine. I'm gone. But I'm not staying in touch. Ether you want me or you don't. You guys don't." Then she left. I hadn't seen her for a year.

The others tried to call her, but they'd get her voice message. After a while, her phone was disconnected. She stuck to her word. She didn't call.

The kids stopped eating. We stopped flying. At night I heard everyone cry. I cried along with them. Finally, I told them that I was going to find Max. I was going to bring her home. Everyone agreed to help me. We searched her Mother's house first. Not there. We were still searching. I would find Max if it was the last thing I ever did.

* * *

><p>(MPov.)<p>

Happy. That's what I was. Happy. At first I was scared, but soon it became my life. One day, not too far from being kicked out of my family, I was attacked, and woke up in a bed. A girl was there. She treated me kindly, and better than anyone I ever knew. What we were about to find out would be shocking, and amazing. The best thing that ever happened to me. Happy.

* * *

><p>(FPov.)<p>

New York. It was big. But I already knew that. I'd been there before with Max. We had our first kiss there. My favorite city. We had searched for hours, but no Max. We had desisted that we should go and get something to drink. We stopped at a club called the Pandemonium. It was for older kids, but with the help of Angles mind powers, we got in.

The song Potential Break Up Song by Aly and Aj was on. I took a sip of my coke, when I saw her. She wore a long white dress, which I bet was killing her, and had her hair all curly, and her smile- oh how I missed that smile. She was stunning.

But she wasn't looking at me. No, she was eyeing some boy with blue hair. She gestured for him to fallow her to the staff only closet. And he actually fallowed. He had the nerve to fallow my girl. Angle read my mind, and we ran toward closet.

"She's thinking about how amazing she is," Angle said, confused. "About how they will be so amazed at her skills, that they'll take her to Taki's afterwards, and buy her anything she wants. Now she's mentally laughing.

"They're talking about shadow hunters. Guy seems pissed. Like really pissed," said Iggy. "Now there's more people. Two males, one female. Not including Max. The one guy who fallowed Max seems really mad."

"What is a Shadow Hunter anyway?" asked Nudge. "Sounds fun. Hunting shadows. How do you hunt a shadow? If you tried to kick them, wouldn't your foot go right through? Maybe they use sunlight, or a light of some sort! I saw that in a movie once. It was the princes and the frog. You know, the Disney movie? I really like that movie. But I didn't like the voodoo man. He was scary."

I wasn't listening to Nudge. I slowly snuck around the corner, were there was another door that led into the closet. The flock fallowed me. Once inside, I tried to blend in, and seceded.

In the room, I saw Max. She still had her dirty blonde hair, tan skin, and leader like face. Next to her was another girl. She was expressionless, had black hair, black boots, black gear. Black everything. She was a very beautiful girl; but there was no time to drool. Especially if my heart was still Max's. Even if she didn't' want it anymore.

On the other side of the room was the boy with blue hair. He was scowling at the other people in the room. Mostly Max. On each side of him was one strongly built boy. On his left, a boy who look much like the girl by Max. A lot of blackness. The other boy, on the other hand, seemed to be the exact opposite. Golden, curly hair; gold skin; gold eyes; his expression reeked of self-absorbedness, and he seemed to know it. All and all, every person in that room was very good looking.

"You…" anger boiled in the blue haired boy.

"Are there anymore of you?" The gold boy asked.

"Any more what's?" Iggy was right. He seemed really pissed.

"Come on," Max rolled her eyes. "You know what we are, so why don't you just tell us what we want, and we'll make a deal." That couldn't be Max. She doesn't make deals.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I give you my word."

"You're word has no meaning to me, demon. You do know what a demon is, don't you?" He didn't answer.

"Demons," the gold boy said, tracing the word on the air with his finger. "religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension—"

"That's enough, Jace," Said the black haired boy.

"Alec's right," the girl, who I was starting to believe was his sister, said.

"Yeah, I agree with him and Isabelle," Max said. "We don't need a history lesson. My head is already about to explode with everything those blasted tooters are trying to teach me. I haven't had much schooling my whole life, and now they try cramming every piece of history in my mind in just one year. It hurts, man." She rubbed her head, as if it hurt.

"Kill him, Jace," Isabelle said. _Wait, what? What was Max doing with these people? They're killers? And Max is… is Max agreeing with this? I can't believe this._ My mind filled with questions.

"Wait," The one who Max called a demon said. "I can tell you about Valentine." _What would they want to know about a holiday? A cheesy one at that._

"Oh," Jace said. "And what would that be, umm? That he's back, and he's going to kill us all?"

"Valentine is dead. He burned, there were witnesses. And I doubt anyone's missing him." Max's words were venomous, and filled with hate. "You'll say anything to save yourself, won't you? All the more reason to kill you. Go ahead, Jace."

He pulled out a knife, said something, and it started to glow. I had had enough. I jumped away from the wall, and said, "What's going on? Why are you trying to kill this guy, Max?" the others joined me. She was shocked. But not as shocked as me when the blue haired boy lounged for Max, knocking her down, and using his claws (were those there before?) to leave scars in her body. I ran forward to help, but the three strangers were there first. Jace sunk his knife into the boys back; Alec pulled him off of her, and Isabelle was helping Max up.

I looked at the blue boy, but he just turned to dust. Literally. My attention turned back to Max. "Are you okay…" I started forward, but the boys blocked my path, and Isabelle was yelling at me.

"who do you think you are? Just barging in on other peoples, PRIVET, conversations? You could have gotten her killed! Distracting her like that!"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"You know them?" Max ignored Isabelle, and stared at all of us.

"What are you doing?" she asked again.

"What are you doing," asked Iggy.

"Yeah," Gasman said. "You look like you're from some murdering cult, or something."

"Who are they," Alec asked.

Max seemed reluctant to answer. "They're the flock." Isabelle steamed red.

"The _flock_," she said, as if it was a dirty word. "The ones who kick you out? You're supposed family? They actually have the nerve to come here?"

"Prepare to me your makers," Jace said. "Because when Izzy gets mad, there is no stopping her from killing whoever she's made at."

"They can see us," Alec said. And they all seemed to realize that at the same time.

"Um, yeah," I said. "Were not blind. Well, except Iggy.

"Did we mark ourselves?" Isabelle asked Jace, who nodded.

"They have the sight," Max said, not sounding all too pleased about it.

"We should take them back," said Alec.

"No," Max and Isabelle said at the same time.

"They have the sight."

"Um, question?" Nudge raised her hand. "What is the sight?" Wait. She didn't go all motor mouth on us? That's a first.

"The sight," Max explained. "Is when you can see things that normal people aren't supposed to see. Like me, for example. I'm supposed to be invisible to you guys. But, since god hates me, he is insisting that I have this conversation with the last group of people I'd really want to have it with. And the only way to make me have this conversation is to give you guys the sight. Thank you god."

Nudge looked ashamed for asking. "Max," Angle said. "I get that you're angry, but you don't have to take it out on Nudge."

Max wasn't the one who spoke this time. It was Isabelle. "Well, little girl, I believe she has the right to take it out on you guys, seeing how you kicked her out. And no, I'm not afraid to talk to you like this because I know you have the brain of 16 year old. Max should have the right to hate all of you. I know I do; and that's just because you came here. First you tell her to leave, then you come her and almost get her killed. What kind of family are you? Don't give up what you have. Ever."

We were all taken aback. Did Max tell her about the wings, and powers? How else would she know about Angles 16 year old mind?

"Come with us," Alec said.

Max and Isabelle throw up their hands in frustration. "Yes Alec," Max said. "Bring my former family to my new home. Let them know where I live so they can mess up my life further. You go man." The two girls stormed away.

* * *

><p>(IzPov.)<p>

What was he thinking? Bringing them to our home. The last time that happened it turned out good. But these were people Max knew. People she trusted, cared for, loved; and what she got in return was hurt. This was by far the stupidest idea he's ever had.

I watched as they came up to our building. On the outside, and abandoned church. On the inside, a magnificent castle. "You live in a church. Max you're not even religious. But it's still cool. I wish we could live in a church. Are there alters in there? That would be cool, having alters to go by, don't you think? Kind of creepy, but still. Is it abandoned? I looks abandoned. Please tell me there are no mice in there. I hate mice. And rats. What's the difference between a mouse and a rat anyway? Is it that it's bigger, or…"

As Nudge when on, and on all I could think was,_ How did she go from a nonreligious Max to mice and rats in one minuet?_ We entered the elevator. I looked at the boy they called Fang. He was watching Max's expressionless face. Like he had the right to. Not after what he did to her. He caught me staring, and I scoffed, and rolled my eyes. His eyes dropped to the floor. _Good._

* * *

><p>(CPov.)<p>

Where were they. They were supposed to be home ten minutes ago. I was hoping Max was alright. I couldn't lose her. Then I heard the elevator.

* * *

><p>(Npov.)<p>

I was talking about the movie Push (How'd I go from Coco hair coloring to Push the movie?) when I saw Max's new home. I stepped out of the elevator, and onto the marble flooring. This place looked like it was fit for a queen. There was statues, and pictures of angles, everywhere.

I was admiring everything when I heard someone yell, "Oh thank the angles you're okay. I was worried sick. Where have you been?" A girl with fire red hair run up to Max and her _new_ friends, completely missing us.

She hugged them, lingering on Jace a little longer then necessary, then turned to Max. "Mom and Luke have been worried sick. I had to lie to them saying the Clave called asking about you progress."

Max laughed happily. "calm down, Clary. I just got delayed."

"Well, I hate having to sit and think I might have just lost my only sister."

"Sister!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's such a short chapter. My laptop died on me, and i didn't get much time to write. I'll try harder. R&R**

* * *

><p>(Mpov.)<p>

I walked Clary to the subway, then told her I'd meet her at home, and that I was going to fly home. She nodded happily. She loved to watch me fly. She said she's seen two angles, Ithrial and Rasle, and that she sees the resemblance between the three of us. The wings, the hair, the body structures. Everything on the outside.

It just felt good to fly again. And after such an angering, tiresome, excruciatingly painful day, it felt good to get away from it all. Or them all I guess. They had come after me, which is sweat and all, but I don't want to go back to the life were I'm always running; always fighting for survival. No. Not when I have Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Luck, Simon, Mom (the real one), Alec, Magnus; the list goes on and on.

Even back in the time of the flock, I wasn't a leader. They said I was the leader, but did they listen to me? No. They didn't. How can you go back to being something you're not? I found were I belonged, and I was going to stay there.

When I got home, Clary was climbing up the steps. I looked around. No one was around. I dropped down right next to her. "Hey, Mini Me."

She smiled slyly. "Hey back, Big Me." We laughed at our nicknames as we entered the house. "So," she said. "Are you ever going to tell me who those people were?" She hopped up on the counter in Luke's kitchen.

I sighed. "They were the flock. They came after me."

She looked so heartbroken. "Oh," she said. "That's great."

"No, Clary. It's not. I'm not going back to somewhere that I'm not needed. They don't listen anyway, and a real family wouldn't kick a family member out."

"So you're not going?" she asked happily.

I smiled. "No, Clary. I'm not. And they're not staying. Fang almost got me killed today." She gasped, and asked what happened. "He and the flock had been watching, and when we were about to kill him, he jumped out, distracted me, and the demon attacked when I wasn't looking." I showed her the marks. She grabbed her steel and healed me.

"And besides," I continued. "I'm acutely needed here; and someone has to make sure Jace doesn't, you know what, with you any time soon."

We cracked up. Everyone knew there was no stopping them. It was just an excuse to stay. And that's what I wanted. Was to stay where I was needed.

"So. Since you're staying- what were you planning on wearing to the party this weekend?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask if this is a formal party or not. I don't want to wear a dress if I don't have to." She nodded in agreement. We were both deathly afraid of dresses.

"We'll have to avoid Isabelle on the day of the party. I don't want her trying to dress us up. We are not life size Barbie dolls." Clary shivered, as though the room was cold. I laughed.

"We could say Simon needed us to be at a performance for moral support. It works every time. And it's totally believable. Boy needs all the help he can get."

We sat there on the counter, laughing, side by side, when we heard the door open, and Luke walked into the kitchen with bags of groceries, and a box of pizza. "Sorry I'm home late. Your mother will be getting home late. She needed to get something from out of town. Want some?" He shook the box, the sound of crust hitting the side of cardboard filling the room.

"What kind?" me and Clary asked at the same time.

"Pepperoni with extra cheese."

"I already ate at the Pandemonium," I said. "But I could use a snack."

"Thought you might. Wait. You were at the Pandemonium tonight?"

"Oh. Um, yeah, sorry I didn't tell you. The demon levels were kind of high, so everyone but Clary went to check it out."

"I see. I won't tell Jocelyn. She'd freak. So, how'd it go? Well I hope."

Me and Clary exchanged glances. Clary spoke first. "You see, Luke. Max's old family- the flock…" he nodded, signaling her to continue. "They showed up tonight. They're at the Institute right now. They want Max to come back with them."

He looked baffled. "I'm not going with them," I quickly said. "They don't need me. And I like it here." He looked relived.

"Good," he said. "The wedding is soon, and I want us to be a family again. Or I want you to be a family again, and me just be a part of it. Any way you want to think of it."

"First one," me and Clary said in union.

He smiled his genuine smile. When I first meet him, I was totally freaked out. He looked just like an Eraser, the evil wolf-human hybrids that haunt my dreams. But soon I grew fond of him. I looked up to him as a father. Not the way I did with Jeb; but in a new, and totally unique way.

"Well, since you have training tomorrow, you should probably get some rest."

"Kay, goodnight." I went to my room, one right next to Clary's, were I stared up at the ceiling, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>(Alec's Pro.)<p>

We went to the library to explain what we were. I didn't like this. Not the part about how they were Max's old family, and how they kicked her out, and didn't respect her- even though I didn't like that. The thing I didn't like the most was that they all had the sight, and they all were experiments in a lab. The same lab.

It was a boring conversation about the things I grew up with, and the things I learned, with little side comments from them every once and awhile. While Jace was explaining, I would watch Izzy. I could tell she was angry. She had grown to love both Clary and Max, and to have one taken away, leaving the other one heartbroken, would just kill her.

So she shot dagger eyes at them. Max had said Angle could read minds, and I could tell she was reading Isabelle's, and was being quit disturbed by it. I bet that cheered Iz up a bit.

"I have a question," the boy, Fang, asked.

"What?" Isabelle growled.

"Who's Valentine?"

We all looked at each other. There was a lot about Valentine. "Valentine was a big enemy of the Clave. He was also Jace's pretend father until he was ten. Then he faked his own death. He hated downworlders. At the age of 17 he started a group were they killed all downworlders. He was quite successful too. He wiped out a good portion of them."

"Who would join such a terrible group?" asked Nudge.

"The Lightwoods, Clary and Max's mom Jocelyn, Luke, Hodge, and some other people."

"Max's mom was part of a killing group," The Gasman asked. He looked at me. "Your parents too?"

"My parents only stayed because they were afraid. Hodge too. Luke was the first to leave. Jocelyn had her reasons for joining. She also had her reasons for leaving."

"Okay," Iggy said, impatiently. "What were they?"

"She left because Valentine scared her, and she needed to get away with her children. She was pregnant at the time with Clary and Max."

"Her reasons for joining?" Fang asked.

"Because," Isabelle spoke. "She was his wife."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this story is bad. I've been working on another crossover, and haven't had much time. R&R please. Again sorry for the suckyness of this story. ****Sorry I couldn't upload sooner. There's a storm right now, and I can't log into my fanficion account. Totally sucks.**

(Fang's Pov.)

I woke up in a guest room in the Institute. Everyone in the flock had gotten their own room. But it had to be as far as passable from Isabelle's room because she said that she couldn't bear to be close to us, that it was physically painful.

Last night I had found out that Max's father was a murderer. That must be hard on her. Her father being a heartless killer. If she hated the thought of Jeb being her dad, she must be sick to her stomach thinking that she's related to that man.

I got up and out of bed. I started to walk around. Might as well look around for escape roughs. Just in case. This place was huge I noticed. There had to be at least a hundred bedrooms, and even more halls.

I was still admiring the place, when I walked past this room that had the sounds of a fight softly floating out of the room. I was about to open the door when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see the faces of the flock at my side. Nudge was about to say something, but I motioned for her to remain quiet. She instantly closed her mouth.

I opened the door as quietly as possible. I looked around the corner. Max's bag was set up agented the wall, and when I turned my head toward the middle of the room, I saw Max herself, fighting with Alec. Or more like Max hitting the gloves on Alec's hands, you know the one's that trainers use with boxers.

Alec was wearing what he was wearing yesterday, but Max had changed her clothing. She was wearing what looked like yoga pants, and had on a sports bra. Her hair was in a ponytail, but that wasn't what surprised me. Her back was to me, and I couldn't see her wings.

"MAX!" yelled Nudge. "Were your wings? You didn't cut them off did you? And you yelled at me when I wanted to cut off my wings. What happened to them?"

Max put a hand up stopping her from going further. She put her hand out to Alec, and he placed what I had learned was a steel, in the palm of her hand. Then she started drawing a rune on herself. I had learned so much last night.

Then her back began to shine, and her wings appeared on her back, as though they had always been there. "Last night, did Alec tell you that Clary can create new runes?" We all nodded. "Good. Well, after a while of training in the Institute I found it harder to train like a shadow hunter with wings on my back. So Clary created a rune that would hide me wings, making them feel like they're not even there."

"Would it work on us?" Gassy asked.

"That all would depend if you were shadow hunters or not. If you are, then sure, it would work. If you're not… well then you would turn into a forsaken warrior."

"Cool!" him and Iggy yelled. Max just shook her head. "Is it awesome?" Iggy asked.

She racked her hand through her hair, closing her eyes. "If being a zombie, incapable of even thinking, that runs around killing other shadow hunters, and insistent people is your idea of awesome, then yes."

"Okay, never mind."

She shook her head again, but I could see the ghost of a smile on her lips. Then I relised something.

"You know you're only wearing yoga pants, and a bra!" I exclaimed. "And in fount of Alec!"

"Oh, hush, hush. Don't make a big deal out of it." She looked at Alec, almost as if asking for permission. He nodded. "Alec's gay."

My jaw must have dropped. I bet Iggy's did too. Alec didn't seem like the type of guy that was stereotypically gay. And an even scarier thought was that I was a guy, and on my blog, many people called me the hottest man on the planet next to Brab Pit.

Max must have seen my fright because she said, "Oh don't be so full of yourself. And besides, Alec already has a boyfriend."

As if on cue, a boy with a little too much sparkles came throw the door. "That's right, kiddy's," he said. He looked at me. "He's taken." He attached himself to Alec, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Sup Magnus?" Max said. "How's the High Warlock of Brooklyn doing?" I looked at his eyes. The eyes of a cat's.

"I'm wonderful darling. Thinking about having another party. What do you think it should be for? What should the theme be?" Max looked as though she was serious about his questions.

"It could be for national pie day on Sunday. You should have a costume party. I'd love to see what a vampire would were. Angle, or Devil?"

Magnus was going to invite vampires to a costume party? He seemed to understand what Max was saying. "I was actually thinking of inviting the moon children. And the date would be Saturday."

"Shit. That's not going to work, Magnus. Luke, and mom's wedding party is on Saturday, and all the moon children are attending."

"Oh, poo." He looked sincerely disappointed.

"What, I'm confused," Nudge said. "First off, if Alec's gay, why isn't he sparkly like you? Second of all, I thought Alec's parents didn't like downworlders, and now he's dating one? How do they feel about that? How do you become High Warlock of Brooklyn? How many parties have you had? Is national pie day really this Sunday? I don't really get Max's angle or devil joke, so could you explain it? Aren't you afraid that the vampires are going to suck all of your blood? Do you like costume parties? Who are the moon children? Luke and Max's mom are getting married? What are the moon children?"

"Alec is unique, and his parents don't really like the thought about are relationship, but because they love him, they deal with it. It's a complicated process, becoming High Warlock of Brooklyn, and I doubt you'll understand. I've had to many parties to count. The vampires are usally Devil like, but Angles are sexier. I'm not afraid of a silly night child, aka vampire. High Warlock of Brooklyn, hello? I love costume parties. So unpredictable. And the rest I think will be explained by Max. now if you don't mind, I was hoping to steel Alec from you?" He looked at Max for the last part. She nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine. I was done anyway. I've got to go pull Jace and Clary away from each other before they swallow the other." She grabbed her shirt, pulling it on. "Go have some gay fun. Don't get to crazy now."

"No guarantees." Magnus pulled Alec out of the training room, and into the hallway.

"And you don't find that the least bit disturbing?" I asked.

"Why should I? If they're happy, why should I care?"

"I don't know. It just seems weird."

"Well you probably seem weird to them. And not just because of what sex you're attracted too."

"Would you explain what night children are, and the situation between Luke and you mom," Angle asked.

"Sure. Luke and mom are getting married, and their party is on Saturday. I'm leaving the Moon children bit as a surprise, since I have to take you there anyway."

"Why," I asked.

"Because, I want to see if you guys can see them."

"Why wouldn't we?" Gassy asked.

"That's the surprise."

**sorry if it sucks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay look. i'm sorry i haven't updated this story in forever. I'm going though writers block, and i need to finish up another one of my fanfics that i started first. I'm sorry, but i promise that when i'm done with that one, i'll finish this one. I should be done with the other one soon, and i will finish this one. pinky promise, no exeptions. unless of couse i die.**

**thanks to thoughs how arn't going to give up on me. I'm going Camping on wensday, and if i don't have internet there you'll get one very long chapter. thanks again. Check in in about a week. I should have somthing by then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry i've been a slacker. I just finished one of my other fics and then i went camping, and i couldn't get on the internet. again, im sorry. I will be uploading at least every other day. going to a sleepover in two hours, so i can't do anything tonight, but i will have something for you tomorrow. **

* * *

><p>(Max pov.)<p>

All I could think of right then was that I needed to grab coffee, get to the bridal shop, and pick out a dress with clary for the wedding, the day that it was required to be all dressed up and fancy. Of course I had to bring the flock along. I was going to be late, and Clary was going to kill me, and I was going to be dead. That sucks.

I grabbed my bag, and ran out the door. I was sweaty, I smelled, and i thirsty, but i didn't have time to stop. I hadn't realized what time it was. Thanks to Magnus, who took my training partner for the morning away from me, I had caught the time. thanks Maggs.

"Max," Gasman said. "Were are we going?"

"To the bridal shop," I answered.

"Why?" Iggy asked, disgusted. "You don't even like dresses."

"I know, but if I don't go to this, Clary will kill me, and I don't want to die."

We had reached the subway, and were flying down the steps. Not literally. We jumped into an empty car, and sat down. I tried to sit alone, away from the traders, but Fang had the courage to sit right next to me, and the others followed after him. This was the most unsettling ride in my life.

Once it was over, I started to speed walk to Starbucks, and grabbed three coffees. I was in and out in less than two minutes. I'm a fast runner, and in New York, you can run through the streets without anyone giving you a second glance.

I soon found the little building, and I quickly handed Fang one of the coffees so that I could open the door. I ran inside, taking the coffee back, searching around for familiar faces. In the corner of the shop, I saw Luke, and Simon. I hurried over before Clary noticed I had _just_ arrived.

I hugged Luke, and gave him his coffee, which he happily took, and set the two others on the side table.

"Hey, Simon," I said, hugging him tightly.

"Hey Ride. Could you not hug me so hard? I can't breathe," he said jokingly.

"Oh shut up Simon." Everyone knew he _didn't _breathe. Vampires don't need to. He just does it because it's familiar, and because he's a horrible Vamp.

"It's a free country Ride," he said stubbornly. "I can do whatever I want."

"Oh, stop you two," Luke said, looking amused. He looked at me. "You're just as bad as Jace."

"No one's as bad as Jace," Me and Simon said in union.

"Um, Max," Simon taped my shoulder. "Why are there people following you?" Than he pointed to the flock, who must have seen all of that. Luke stud up, ready to fight if needed.

"Um, guys. This is the flock," I said.

(Fang's Pov.)

It was surprising to here Max say that we were going to a bridal shop. She hates dresses. We were running all over town. She seemed to know her way around, which probably meant she had lived here for a while.

When we reached the Bridal shop, Max shoved a coffee into my hand, which, because I was surprised by the sudden gesture, I took. She quickly opened the door, and the coffee magically disappeared, and repapered in her hands.

She paused, but only for a moment, as she searched the room. When she found what she was looking for, she ran over the two unfamiliar people. She hugged the man, setting down the coffees. Then she hugged the pail boy who was wearing a gamer's tee.

"Hey, Simon," she said, hugging him like she used to hug me.

"Hey Ride. Could you not hug me so hard? I can't breathe," he said as if it were a joke.

They talked for a little bit, and I let my mind wonder.

_Who are these guys? And that boy- why did Max hug him? Was she his girlfriend? Why does she trust these people? That one man looks like an eraser. This could be a trap. Max always knows when something's a trap. She's the first one that detects this kind of thing._

The boy taped her shoulder, and said, "Um, Max, Why are there people following you?" He pointed to us. The man stud, looking as if he were going to attack us.

"Um," Max said. "Where's Clary? I don't want to have to explain this twice."

"Right here," a little red headed girl, Clary, said, walking out of the changing room behind the boy. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Clary glared at Max. "You're late," she said.

"Sorry, I had to finish training. I'm quite far behind you know?" Clary rolled her eyes, but said nothing as she sat down.

"Okay," Max said. "I'd better introduce everyone. This is Fang," She pointed at me. "This is Nudge. The Gasman, Iggy, and Angel. They are the flock." She looked at us. "Guys, this is Clary, you saw he last night. This is Simon. He's a friend of me and Clary's. And this is Luke, my soon to be stepdad."

"Your stepdad looks like an eraser," Gasman whispered.

Luke gave an uncomfortable smile. "So, you're the flock?" he said.

"Yes," I said simply.

"I thought you said Fang doesn't speak when he doesn't have to," Simon said.

"Simon," Clary hissed. She looked at us. "Hi. I'm Max's sister."

"Yes, we know," Iggy said. "Jace explained everything last night."

"Oh, good," Luke said. "In that case, I'll tell you that I'm not an eraser, but rather a werewolf."

"A werewolf," Nudge asked. He nodded. "That would explain all the hair and stuff, but it doesn't explain why you joined Valentine and the others seeing how they tried to wipe out all downworlders, like you. I mean, did you not know you were a werewolf, and joined him because you didn't like downworlders, and wanted them dead; or did you know, and try and go undercover and destroy the group from the inside out, like they do in the movies? Or maybe…" Angle put her hand to Nudges mouth. I looked at Luke. He looked sad and a bit ashamed.

"Well you see, I was a shadow hunter, but when I went to go take out a pack of werewolves, I was bitten, and turned into one." He didn't seem to want to explain the whole thing.

"Where's mom," Max asked, trying to change the subject.

"She's in back trying on wedding dresses," Clary said, watching us.

_Angle,_ I thought.

_Yes, Fang,_ Angle thought back.

_What is Clary thinking?_

After a little bit, she answered, _I don't know._

_What do you mean, you don't know?_

_I can't read her mind. I can't read Max's either. I was able to read it before._

I could tell that Angle was freaking out. She could always read other people's minds before.

"I don't get why the women wouldn't let me come along," Luke said.

Max chuckled. "Because, Luke, in the mundane world its bad luck for the groom to see the bride in their wedding dress. And we need good luck."

"What's a mundane?" Gasman asked.

"A mundane is one who can't see the real world, like vampires, werewolves, shadow hunters, demons, and fairies. You get the picture."

"So, you just go around calling people mundanes?" Nudge asked.

"No that's a Jace thing."

"But it's a far nicer name than he's given me," Simon mumbled.

"And what name would that be?" I asked.

"Blood sucker."

"Wait," Iggy waved his hands. "You're a vampire?"

Simon grinned, showing his white incisor. "Sure am."

"Then how can you go out in the sun?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know. Most Vampires can't."

"Most vampires can't what, Blood Sucker," Jace asked, as he walked over to us. He squinted his eyes. "Who died in here? Are you sure this is a bridal shop, or is it a funeral home?"

"It's a bridal shop, Jace," Clary said smiling.

"In the mundane world, white is the color of weddings," Luke explained.

"Well, in the Shadow world, white is the color of death," Jace said, mater of faculty.

"We were just talking about how Simon can go out in the light," Max said.

"Oh that's easy," he said. "He's the daylighter. Once he was drained of almost all his blood, and I gave him some of mine." He showed us a scar on his wrist. "And because I have angle blood in me, it gave him the ability to go out in the light."

"A lot of Vampires hate me for it," Simon said.

"Max," Clary said. "We need to try on dresses. I want to find one so that we can get this over with."

Max groaned. "I don't want to. I hate dresses."

"To bad Maxy," Jace said, smiling evilly, and pointing. "It's your job a brides maid to wear a dress and look happy. Get used to it."

"Okay, let's get this over with." Max got up, and her and Clary went looking for dresses. We sat there for almost an hour, looking at dress, after dress, after dress, when finally Max said, "Okay, we've been trying dresses on for hours. I want to go home."

Luke chuckled. "You two are imposable. Just pick one, and you can leave."

They ran to the stack of dresses, muttering to each other, arguing, and gesturing.

Finally they agreed on a copper colored dress. It was simple, the only thing on it being a copper colored rose. They went to the counter, purchasing the two dresses. Clary pulled Jace up, and Simon stood, linking arms with Max.

"So," Iggy asked. "Were to now? If you say the mall, I might kill you."

Max, Clary, and Simon looked disgusted. "You really think I would go to the mall?" She didn't wait for an answer, just left.

"Okay, last night you and Clary kind of ran off, and didn't really explain the sister thing," Ig said. "Because I might not be able to see, but I can tell that that isn't Ella.

"Yes," Max said. "Clary here, is my Sister. My full sister."

"Your mom had another kid?" asked the Gasman.

"No," I could hear the anger in Maxes voice. "That woman was not my mother. She lied. Clary is my twin sister. Jocelyn Fray is my mother. I'm positive of that."

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"Because we have these."

(Angle Pov.)

Both Clary and Max slid the cloth off their shoulders to reveal star shaped birth marks.

"I don't see how that proves that you're sisters," Fang said.

"Valentine put angle blood in our mother's food when she was pregnant with us." Clary said, "When we were born, we had star shaped birth marks on our shoulders." I had to admit; except for the hair color and height, they were exact look-a-likes. "He also put angle blood in Jace too."

"Were did you go last night?" Fang asked.

"Home."

"I thought the institute was your home."

"I have two homes." She turned to leave, dragging Clary with her. I tried to hear Clary's thoughts, but I couldn't. Why couldn't I? I could hear everyone else's thoughts; but why not theirs? It was terrible. I could always hear them, but now I couldn't. Was this what it was like for the others when they wanted to know what someone else was thinking, but couldn't? I hated this.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Why can't I read your mind?"

They both gave each other an evil smile before facing me. "Because," Clary called. "It's one of the angle's gifts to us. As long as we are together…"

"Our minds is our own," Max finished. I could tell that she was enjoying this.

"What other gifts did the angle give to you," Nudge asked.

"Clary can create new runes," Jace said. "I can jump very high, run really fast, am very strong, and I have charm and good looks." He winked at Clary, who blushed.

"What about you Max," Gasman asked.

"Stay tuned, and you'll find out," She said.

"I've got to go," Simon said.

"Were to?" Clary asked.

"Band practice."

"What's your name now," Max asked.

"Moldy road trip."

Everyone laughed, including the flock. "Why," Max tried to say, "dose every name Eric thinks of have something to do with mold?"

"He gets his inspiration from the garage."

"And…"

"He has a very moldy garage."

"Well, go have fun, Si. Don't tell me how it goes."

"Won't do." Simon walked away, and Jace looked at Clary.

"That's your best friend right there," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll be putting something up before midnight every day or other day. hope you enjoy. R&R**

* * *

><p>(Fangs Pov.)<p>

We left the store, and were headed for lunch at some place with a weird name. I was trying to pronounce it in my head until I got frustrated, and gave up.

"Were are we going again?" I asked.

"Taki's," Clary said.

"And what's that?" Angle asked. "I know Max was thinking about it yesterday, but I still don't know what it is."

"It's a restaurant for shadow hunters, and downworlders. It's the best restaurant in the world by the way. I give it ten stars. It's always the place to go when you're hiding from Isabelle's cooking," Jace said.

"So Isabelle's a bad cook just like Max," Gasman asked.

"Let's put it this way- I'd eat Max's food over Izzy's any day."

"She's that bad," Iggy eyes popped out of his head.

"Worse."

We walked farther and soon we came to this building. "This is the home of the best food ever," I asked, looking up. "It looks like a prison."

"That's what I said when I first came here," Clary said, looking at it.

"Why should you care," Max said, eyes hungry for food. "It has food, good food, and it's cheap. And they don't look at you when you order ten things off the menu like you're some insane person. It's a nice change, actually" Max walked in, more like ran. She threw open the doors, and stood in the doorway, arms held out, smelling the air. "Oh, Tiki's. How if missed you so."

Inside it looked like a normal dinner, to my surprise.

"What was that about it looking like a prison?" Jace asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled, looking around. Max sat us down at a table by the window. She waved at a girl, waving her over.

"Can we get some menus over here," she asked. The girl nodded, placing water on the table, smiling at Jace, making Clary glare at her.

"I hate her," Clary mumbled.

Jace laughed. "Don't say that to loudly," he said. "She might put something in your food later."

"All the more reason to pour it over her head," Isabelle said, sliding into the spot next to Max. "Alec and Magnus will be here later. So what are we all getting?"

"She hasn't brought our menus yet," Gassy said.

"What kind of food do they have here?" Nudge asked, taking a sip of the water in front of her. "Is it like Mexican food, or Chines. Or is it like a burger place? Do they have hotdogs here? I remember when we first came to New York, and we had, like, a hundred hotdogs. They were really good. Then we went down, and had the roasted peanuts. They were good too. So were the burgers. They weren't as good as the hotdogs, but they were still good. Oh, remember that restaurant we went to? The one they kicked us out of us because we ordered to much food? It wasn't are fault we were really hungry. I mean, we were on the run, hadn't ate in who knows how long, and we're human- bird hybrids. It's not our faults. Then they called over security. I mean seriously? Security? It's not like were criminals. Well, maybe we are, seeing as we stole money from that one guys account, but that was because he was a jerk, and all, and not to mention all the other things we did, like…"

"Damn girl," Isabelle said, holding her head in her hands. "How do you do that? How can you just keep talking? I didn't think it was humanly possible to talk that long in one breath."

"You and me both, Iz," Max said, patting her back. "You and me both."

The girl came back with our menus, and I flipped to the back, and was confused. "Blood, positions, uncooked meat?" I said. "What kind of restaurant is this?"

Max took my menu, flipping it open, breffly touching my hand. Man that felt good. "There is the human food," she said. "And don't eat the faerie smoothies."

"Why," Angle asked.

"Because you'll be running up and down the street naked, with antlers on your head," Jace said. Then, realizing what he said, added, "Not that it's ever happened to me."

* * *

><p>(Gasman's Pov.)<p>

After eating (food was amazing, by the way) we headed back to the Institute. Once we got there, Max went to the library to see if she could find Alec and Magnus, who had not-so-mysteriously disappeared. Why'll she went and did that, we waited in the corridor.

We waited for about five minutes, until we heard a voice yell, "You're back, you're back!" I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a nine year old boy tearing through the halls. He ran right up to Jace. "So," he said. "did you go demon hunting? Did you kill anything? Come on tell me."

"Hey, Max," Jace said ruffling his hair. **(A/N: sorry, I couldn't kill little Max. if his presence still bothers you, you won't be seeing him much anyways.) **"No we didn't go demon hunting. You didn't miss out on anything."

"Did you still kill something?" Max asked.

"No, sorry kid."

"don't call me kid." Max crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm nine years old. Old enough to go demon hunting."

"No, you're not, Max," Big, older, girl, Max said, entering the room. "You're too young. And before you say "Jace killed his first demon when he was ten," let's go over some things. First: You're not ten. Second: Jace had been training his whole life. And third: If Jace is as amazing as think he is, then you should know that he is a amazing fighter, and that he isn't like other shadow hunters, making the demon hunting rules different for him. He also has angle blood, so he can fight better than the normal shadow hunter. And if you want to be like him, you'll have to train. Got it?"

"Got it," he mumbled. "I guess everyone with Angle blood kills a demon the first time they see one. Clary did, Jace probably did. And I know you did. You just as good as Jace. Maybe better."

"Thanks. Now go play."

"Who are they," He asked pointing to us.

Max paused for a second. "Tell you later. now go on."

Max ran away. "Why'd you send him away Max," I asked. She looked at me, then at Izzy, Jace and Clary. "We need to find Alec. There's been activity down in Central Park. We need to go check it out. I didn't want Max freaking out, asking if he can come with us."

"Understood," Isabelle said. "I'll get the gear." She walked off.

"So, are we coming with you," I asked. "Me and Ig could make a bomb."

She looked at me. "No. You're staying here. Too dangerous."

It was like she was the leader again. "But Max, that's not fair."

"What's not fair about it?"

"You're not our leader anymore, Max," Angle said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You can't tell us what to do."

Max looked at Angle, eyes full of fresh pain. Clary stood watching, Jace mesmerized. She quickly covered it up and said, "No, Angle. I'm not the leader. You kicked me out." We all flinched. "All the more reason for you to stay. This isn't your fight. It's mine now. And you're staying at my home. So, ether you stay here, and not follow me, or you can leave right now, and not come back."

Everyone was silent. Isabelle had come back, and Alec had just arrived. They were all waiting for Angles response.

Then Fang spoke up. "We'll stay," he said. "Just be careful."

* * *

><p>(Fang's Pov.)<p>

We waited for hours in the library, waiting for them to get home. When Iggy heard the elevator, we all jumped up, running to meet them. What we came a crossed killed me inside.

"Max!" Nudge yelled, looking her over. "What happened?"

Max was bruised and bloodied. Her cloths were torn, her eye was swollen shut, and her lip was bleeding.

"What happened," I asked again.

"We came a crossed some vampires," she said.

"That doesn't explain why you're the only one beat up."

"After words I went to go find one that got away, and…"

"What!" I yelled.

"I ran into some Erasers instead."


	7. Chapter 7

**worked hard on this. R&R please.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously:<em>** _"Max!" Nudge yelled, looking her over. "What happened?"_

_Max was bruised and bloodied. Her cloths were torn, her eye was swollen shut, and her lip was bleeding._

_"What happened," I asked again._

_"We came a crossed some vampires," she said._

_"That doesn't explain why you're the only one beat up."_

_"After words I went to go find one that got away, and…"_

_"What!" I yelled._

_"I ran into some Erasers instead."_

* * *

><p>(Fang's Pov.)<p>

_Erasers,_ I thought. _They're here. They attacked Max. they could find us, and then they could attack us. _

Shock was clear on the whole flocks faces. "But the Erasers are dead," Gassy said. "They all expired."

"Looks like they're back," Ig said.

I watched Max. she was looking down, a look of guilt on. "Max," I said. "What is it you're not telling me?"

Isabelle looked a bit panicked, and blurted, "I think we should get Max to her room. She needs some rest." She started to drag Max away with Clary's help. But I wasn't having any of it.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked again.

Max sighed. "I knew that the Erasers were back," She said finally. "This wasn't the first time they attacked me."

"You need to rest Max," Jace said.

"Izzy, Clary, get her to bed, and get the first aid kit," Alec ordered, and they quickly obeyed.

_She knew. She knew they were back, and didn't even tell us? Tell me? How could she do that?_

I quickly followed them, blending into the wall, when Isabelle and Clary took Max in, knowing that I wouldn't be allowed in as long as Izzy was there. When she exited, going to get the first aid kit. I slowly entered the room, and watched as Max sat down on her mattress.

"Why didn't you tell me they were back," I asked, catching her off guard. She jumped up off the bed, and looked for me, slowly sitting back down. She didn't answer. "Why?" I asked again, more forcefully this time.

"Because," she said weakly. "Because, we weren't talking."

"That's not a good excuse and you know it!" I yelled.

"Look, I'm tired. Can you just leave?"

"No."

She glared at me. "Okay, I'll ask nicely. Would you please leave so I can get some rest."

"NO! God Max! What the H*** is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Yeah, you. You think you can just charge off. Alone."

"I wasn't alone," she interrupted.

"Not the point!"

"Oh, than what is the point?"

"They point is that you think you can take care of everything all by yourself. I bet you knew that you'd run into Erasers, and you just had to go fight them on your own."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

I ran a hand threw my hair. She was right, and I knew it. It was a stupid theory. "Okay, I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm just a little freaked out."

"You think," she snapped. She looked away. "It's okay."

We stayed like that for a while. I would kill to know what she was thinking. Was she still angry? I hoped not. I hated it when she was angry. I thought then would be a good time to say it.

"Max, I'm sorry for what we did to you. Me and the flock are really sorry for kicking you out. We've been looking for you for about a year. It's not the same without you. It was a mistake, kicking you out. I'd take it back in a heartbeat. We never meant to hurt you, but you've got to understand, we thought we'd be better off without you, but we weren't. We need you Max. I need you. Please come back."

Max sighed. "Fang, you don't get it. I found my sister. My mother. Luke. Even Isabelle, Alec, Jace and Magnus. they're my family, and I'm a shadow hunter now. I need to stay."

"They aren't your family. We are. Me and the flock. An how can you just become a shadow hunter? How can you just go and kill things?"

She seemed to grow frustrated. She stood up. "They are my family, and I didn't just become a shadow hunter. I was always one. It's in my blood. And I kill demons- bad things that kill humans. And there's more to it then killing. We keep the downworlders in line. We make sure everyone is safe. I think this is my mission. My mission to save the world from demons."

"How can you think that? And how can you just leave your family behind like that?"

"If I'm right, I was kicked out."

"This is ridiculous. How can you choose them over us?"

"Because they haven't betrayed me yet. Because they listen to me. Because they treat me like I belong."

"When…" I started, but she cut me off.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out. I don't want to talk about it."

"To bad."

"GET OUT, NOW!"

"Or what? You'll force me out?"

"If I have to, yes."

"No."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, FANG! GET OUT!"

"What, you going to pull a knife out on me? Would you really do that?"

"Maybe I would."

"You turn into something else didn't you? What, you go and kill everything that angers you? I bet you do."

"You're an a**."

"And you're a murder…"

"SHUT UP!" she exploded. "It's my turn to talk, and your turn to listen."

"I thought you wanted me to get out."

"Just shut up! Listen! I practically raised you guys. I was always there for you. When you cried, when you were hurt, when you needed someone to talk to. I tried my hardest to be a good leader, but everything I did would upset you. If you guys didn't like it, then it wasn't going to happen, even when you knew I was right. I may not have been the best leader. God, I was only ten when Jeb left me in charge. I was still a kid. I still am. You couldn't have expected me to be perfect, but that's what you wanted. Perfection. All of you did. And when things didn't go _perfectly_, you took matters into your own hand, and made me look like a fool. You'd embarrass me. When you kicked me out, it was the most embarrassing thing ever. You didn't even know what was going to happen to me, but you still sent me away. Did you know I was attacked by a demon after that? Clary found me, and we found out who we were. It was almost worth all the pain you caused me."

"I'm sorry, Max," I said. "I know we hurt you."

"You don't know how bad you hurt me. You and Angle were the worst. Angle was my baby, my little girl. I _did _raise her. I watched her grow up. I taught her how to fly, and I kept her safe. When she was kidnapped, I went after her. Then she started to change. She started to make all the decisions. She started being the grown up. Then she betrayed me. She came back, but that didn't change the fact that she was on their side. She stopped listening to me altogether, and it was a struggle just to keep her safe. Then, she kicked me out. Later she pointed a gun at me. A GUN! What happened to my little girl? She said she was sorry. Then she betrays me again. She came back, her apology in hand. All was good, all was great. Then she kicked me out. Again! And you agreed that time! You have no idea how much that hurt.

"And then there's you. You were my best friend, Fang. The only person I ever trusted. I started to have feelings for you, and I bet you saw them. When you kissed me, I freaked. I don't know why, but I did. You got angry with me, and then, later, you left because you didn't like the fact that I was doing something nice for Ari. You even made Iggy and Gasman turn ageist me. That hurt. And then, later, you kissed me again. I had a lot of things going on, and I didn't need that right then. You started moping around, and ignoring me. Then Bridget came along and you started flirting like you were about to die. Did you not notice that she was like, fifteen years older than you? We did end up together, but that didn't stop you from running away. You left me. You even got your own flock. A flock that my clone was a part of. MY CLONE! You replaced me with me. You stood beside her instead of me. Then, you came back, without your flock, and you said you were sorry. And I believed you. But then you agreed to the "let's kick Max out of the flock" movement. I know you don't want to be leader. But news flash- NETHER DO I! It's time for you to feel the pain I felt for years. So step up, because I'm not going back to it!"

We stood there in silence. If she wasn't angry before, she was now. I was shocked. She said this like it was part of a script. She never forgot the times we hurt her. Never. Then she spoke again. "Looks like I always believed you guys when you said I'm sorry. I really got to stop that. You hurt me too much, Fang. And for that, I hate you. All of you."

I just stood there, paralyzed. She _hated _me. Hated. I saw a tear roll down her cheek, but she didn't wipe it away. "Get out," She said. This time I obeyed.

As I closed the door behind me, I looked to my left to see the flock. They had watery eyes, and were sniffling. They must have heard the whole thing. The one time they did listen they got hurt feelings. I walked over to them.

"D-did she mean it," Nudge asked. "D-d-does she really hate us?"

"Were we really that bad?" Gassy asked. Iggy put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes facing forward.

Clary and Isabelle rounded the corner of the hall, and saw us, a look of confusion on her face. They quickly ran to their sister, ready to be her family.

I stood there, silently, tears rolling down my cheek. I wiped them away, and said, "Go to bed guys. It's late." They nodded, and walked away. Only Angle stayed, looking at me like she was two again.

"I-I-I didn't know I was that much of a pain," she said. "If I'd known I was that terrible…" She shut her eyes, shaking her head. I put a hand on her back, guiding her away.

"We both should have been better to her," I said.

* * *

><p>(Max's Pov.)<p>

After I was sure he was gone, I gasped for air, tears finally falling. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I had said it. Actually said it, and for a moment, I believed it. I fell on my bed, gripping my stomach as though it hurt.

I heard the door open, and Clary and Izzy ran to my side.

"Hun, are you okay?" Iz asked.

I shook my head. "No, Iz, I'm not." I told them what happened.

"I'm sorry Max," Clary said, rubbing my back. "I wish I could have been here for you."

"I don't know what happened," I whispered. "It's like when you shack up a soda before opening it. I started to get frustrated, and then I exploded. I couldn't stop, I just couldn't."

"Sometimes those things need to be said," Izzy said, finishing fixing my injuries.

"Clary, you should go home. It's getting late," I said.

"Max…"

"Please. I can't go home, and I don't want to explain to Luke what happened."

Her eyebrows knitted together, but she agreed. I grabbed Isabelle's hand before she left. "Iz," I whispered. "Could you stay with Clary tonight?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because if the Erasers come by I want someone, other than Luke and Mom, there who knows how to fight."

She nodded. "Oh course. I'll even pick up Simon. He'll be some help if they drop by."

I smiled. "That's just an excuse to see him again."

She huffed. "So? I'd cancel my favor to you, but I need an excuse to see him." She walked to the door, and looked back. "Night Max."

"Night Isabelle."

She closed the door, leaving me to sleep. Like that was possible now.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, this is going to have to be a quicky. I was babysitting, and didn't have much time. R&R**

* * *

><p>(Max's Pov.)<p>

I woke up thinking, _what a beautiful day for demon huntin_g_, _as I looked out the window. Then I remembered last night. What had happened. What was said. I cringed at the thought. Cruel things were said, most coming from me. But I had to suck it up. I couldn't let him push me around.

So, I did what Jace did best- I put on a mask of pride to hide my pain. I pulled on a long sleeve gray t-shirt, some faded jeans, and a pair of air walks. As I brushed my dirty-blond hair, I thought, _I must look like him. The hair I get from his side. He's blond, mom's red. I must have got some things from him. Maybe the attitude._

I quickly shook off the thought. No. I was nothing like my father. I had heard stories about him, and knew for a fact that I was better than him. But after last night, some people might be fooled.

I quickly walked out of my room, and into the kitchen, where, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the flock.

They looked so sad. But I had to try and believe what I had said last night. I hated them. It was the only why I could stay here, thinking that. I had to believe it. So, I ignored them, especially Fang. Jace and Alec were there too, and they looked a bit uncomfortable in the dead silence.

"Morning Max," Nudge chirped, but it was a bit flat. And she wasn't babbling. _Did Fang tell them what happened last night? No, he's too much of a loner to do that. They must have heard._ Just thinking about them hearing gave me butterflies. Butterflies that would be ignored.

I grabbed a glass from the cumbered above the sink. I filled it with water, and started to drink it as I put four pieces of toast in the toaster.

Jace cleared his throat, trying to break the silence. "I hope two of those are for me, Maxers," he said.

Me, trying to act controlled, said, "In your dreams Wayland, or Herondale, or Lightwood, or whatever last name you go by now."

Jace smiled a bit. "Lightwood," he said as the toast popped out.

I gabbed them, walking over to the butter behind Jace, patting him on the shoulder saying, "Good to know." _ Pat_. "Good to know." I picked up the butter knife and started buttering. When I was done, I bit down, smacking Jace's and Alec's reaching hands.

I felt my phone ring, and I gave my toast to the guys, knowing that it was a lost cause trying to keep them away, and that if this was an important call, I would be leaving soon anyway.

"Hello," I said.

"Max," I heard Isabelle on the other end.

"Hey, Iz. Everything okay?" I wiped my hands on my jeans.

"No, Max. Everything is not okay." I paused to listen. "You need to get over here now."

"Why? Izzy, what's going on? What's happening?"

"They're here. The Erasers."

I nearly choked on air. "What," I said weakly. "How many?"

Everyone got up, and started moving closer. "At least two hundred. They really want in."

I felt my eyes start to water. "I'll be there in a minute. Just hold them off till then." I heard her hang up, taking that as a yes. My eyes filled with tears that I'd been holding back.

I scrambled to get any sort of weapons, not wanting to go to the weapons room a cross the building.

"Max," Alec asked. "What happened?"

"Erasers," I choked out. "At home. Need to get there."

"We're coming with you," Jace said. Grabbing kitchen knives a pocketing them.

"So are we," Fang said. I didn't have time to argue. I ran out and to the nearest bedroom to jump out the window. The flock followed.

I was flying as fast as I could. My house wasn't that far away, but it felt like forever. I wiped away my tears, praying that everyone was alright.

When we got there, I landed in the backyard, were no one would see me. I saw Isabelle, Simon, Luke and mom exit the backdoor. I gasped with relief. I ran over, hugging them tight.

"Thank the angle you're okay," I mumbled into them. Then I noticed something. "Where's Clary?" I looked at Luke, then Simon, then Izzy, and finally my mom. She was sobbing.

"No," I said. "No, they couldn't have."

"I'm sorry Max," Isabelle said. "They just got here, and they grabbed her. We tried to stop them, but…" She didn't get to finish, because I was running through the house, which was a mess.

I heard Fang call my name, but I quickly ran to the bathroom, not wanting to throw up on the carpet. I opened the door, slamming it shut behind me, throwing the seat up, and just making it over the bowl. I hacked and I gaged. I couldn't breathe. It couldn't.

I heard the door open, but I didn't need to look up. Fang, closed the door behind him, walking over to me, pulling back my hair, rubbing my back, saying it was going to be alright. He comforted me, even after those horrible things I said to him.

I was at it for five more minutes before he told me to stop. I stopped, but kept my head above the bowl, not knowing what else to do with it. He pulled me close, stroking my hair. I cried into his shoulder.

"They're going to kill her," I said. "They'll do terrible things to her, then they're going to kill her. And it's all my fault."

"No, Max. It's not," he said, forcefully. "She's not going to die. We'll make sure of it."

"What if we can't?"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I laughed weakly as he mimicked me.

* * *

><p>(Fang's Pov.)<p>

I walked into the bathroom Max was hacking up in. I knew she needed someone to help her threw right now. _I was never there for her before_, I thought. _Now I can be._

"They're going to kill her," she said after I stopped her from throwing up some more. "They'll do terrible things to her, and then they're going to kill her. And it's all my fault."

"No, Max. It's not," I said, forcefully. "She's not going to die. We'll make sure of it."

"What if we can't?"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," I mimicked. She laughed softly, then fell asleep. I held her, not wanting to let go.

I heard Isabelle open the door, and she whispered, "Is she okay?"

She wasn't taking over, or telling me to get lost. She looked too wrecked to do that. She looked to helpless. She had just lost a friend, and now another one was in pain.

I just nodded, not wanting to wake Max up. Isabelle, nodded, then closed the door. I pulled Max closer, not letting her fall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry. I was at a party, and I didn't have time to upload. This will be short. R&R**

* * *

><p>(Luke's Pov.)<p>

I felt like throwing up, but Max was already in the bathroom doing that. And with my werewolf senses, I knew that it needed some airing out. I watched as Fang went in, and heard him comfort her.

She didn't know it, but I kind of liked Fang. I saw the way he looked at her, and how he comforted her when she needed it most. And he didn't attack me right when he saw me like max did. I would have been in there with Max if Fang hadn't beaten me to it.

I sat on the couch, holding Jocelyn, letting her cry into my shoulder. Tears ran down my eyes, along with Isabelle's, Alec's, Simon, and Max's old flock. Jace on the other hand was expressing himself in a more _interesting _way.

He was turning the already destroyed house into a junk yard. He punched and kicked, and screamed, and yelled. And no one stopped him. We all wanted to do it, but we had held ourselves back.

Jace punched the wall once more before collapsing on the floor, crying. I let go of Jocelyn, and walked over to him. I walked over to him, and patted him back. I was probably the one of the only people allowed to do this.

"Max told me about these people," Jace said. "They'll hurt her."

"No," I snapped. "They're not."

"That's right." I turned my head to see Max at the door, Fang behind her. "There is no way in h*** I'm letting those freaks hurt my sister. They lay a hand on her…"

"And we'll kick they're a**," Izzy finished.

"Then we'll have Simon bite them, turning them into Vampires, so that we can bring them back to life," Alec said.

"And then we kill them again," Jace added.

"I like it," Simon said, murderously.

"I, for one, agree." I looked at my soon to be wife. I hadn't expected her to agree.

Everyone looked at me. I looked around, meeting everyone's eyes. Then I said, "I can call the pack, and we can show those Erasers what a real werewolf looks like."

Everyone nodded and smiled.

"We're coming too," a voice said. We all turned to look at Fang. "You may not need our help," He said. "But I want to hurt them too, and that's not possible if you kill them all."

I expected Max to decline his offer, and I prepared to object; but lets just say, my-soon-to-be-daughter is very surprising.

* * *

><p>(Fang's Pov.)<p>

I prepared for an argument, which I intended to win, when I hear words I never thought I'd hear out of her mouth.

"I know you're coming, and I'm not going to stop you," she said. _What? Is this Max?_ "We need as much help as we can get. I'm even asking you to call you're old flock and ask them for help."

_Oh, now I know this isn't Max. _

* * *

><p><strong>did i surprise you? what do you think?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**This is going to be short because I'm having writers block. R&R**

* * *

><p>(Luke's Pov.)<p>

We ran inside, and I sniffed the air. No one was around, making it easy to go and find the offices. We ran, looking, opening doors, and hiding form scientists.

We finally found the offices, me and Jocelyn taking one, and Kate and Holden the other one. I pulled Jocelyn in just as a Fake, or Eraser, came by. We waited until we were sure he was gone.

Jocelyn attacked the filing cabinets, and I took the desk. We shuffled threw folder after folder. It was horrible. They were doing horrible things to these children. Did they really have a electricity test were they'd make the kid run, and start to electrocute them at the same time? Did Clary have to go through this? What about Max? she'd been here for years. It must have happened once or twice.

But I didn't want to think about that. I finally came across a folder that said Subject 56: Clary Fray. I waved Jocelyn over, and opened it up. It said they were keeping her in the special subjects area. That mustn't be good.

Jocelyn called Max, telling her were Clary was, and I couldn't help but look ahead, and see what they had planned for her. They were only doing tests right now, but if this didn't work, they were going to insert bird genes. Just like Max.

* * *

><p>(Alec's Pov.)<p>

It wasn't had getting in. I'm sure Isabelle would have laughed had she not been in such a horrible mood. But I have to admit, I wasn't in that good of a mood ether.

We were very quiet, but that didn't stop us from running into some Fakes. They took one look at us, and their smile said everything: new experiments. It was bad enough that they took Clary, but now they wanted us? This was crazy.

I was about to go and fight, but Izzy, Simon, and Star were already on it. They nocked all of the Fakes out in less than ten seconds. I just looked at Ratchet, but he just shrugged.

We continued to move, and soon found some old storage rooms. These would have to be our hiding spots.

* * *

><p>(Max's Pov.)<p>

I sat there, waiting for Mom's call, telling me were Clary was. When I felt the vibration, it was out in less than two seconds.

"Were," I asked.

"In the Special subject area," Mom answered.

"Thanks."

"Be careful."

I hung up, nodding at Maia, who gathered the Pack, reading them for an attack.

* * *

><p>(3rd Persons Pov.)<p>

The Erasers stood around, bored. There was nothing to do. No subjects to torcher, no painful injections to make. Most of the subjects had died. Now what were they supposed to do? Clary was currently being visited right now, but only needed two to help. What a bore.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open, and a girl was standing in the archway.

"What up, Fakes?" She asked

"Who are you, little girl," one of the Erasers asked, not liking being called a fake. "Did you get out of your cage?" the girl laughed.

"You wish I was caged up right now. Come on guy's lets get this party started."

The room was flooded with people, then the people turned to wolfs. The wolves attacked, and soon two girls, and three girls jumped out. One of the girls, and one of the boys were old subjects that had escaped. _But why were they back_ one thought.

A man, a woman, and two other former subjects came in. the man turned into a wolf and howled, the rest echoing them.

Little did they know that they were going to lose every subject today.

* * *

><p>(Jace's Pov.)<p>

I heard the werewolves cry, and howl as we moved through the halls. Max, Maya, and Fang knew were we were going, having been former subjects.

It didn't take long because everyone was so fast. All I could think about was, _I'm going to kill at least one Fake. I have to kill at least one._

As we neared the Special Subjects area, I heard a howl from the Pack- Luke's maybe?- and a voice say, "What was that?"

"Must be one of the experiments," the other said.

"We don't have any wolf experiments right now."

"Then what the h*** is it?"

"Your worst nightmare," Max said, entering the room.

Clary shouted her name, and me, Fang, and Maya followed. Clary shouted my name too. I pulled out my knives, and said to the Fakes, "Are you ready to die?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. Just want to say that I'd love if you'd go on my profile and read some of the stuff. I would love to hear from you, and get you opinions on some of My Own stories that I'm starting to put up. All from my own head, not fanfiction. R&R.**

* * *

><p>(Max's Pov.)<p>

We had made a basic game plan before coming in to rescue Clary from the h*** hole that is the school.

Jace, Fang, and Maya were going to fight the Erasers while I went to go get Clary out using my steel. Jace flung himself forward, tackling the first one. Maya went and kicked the other one in the gut, making him double over in pain. Fang took one of them, holding their arms back while Maya went and kicked him again.

I grabbed my steel from my belt, and went to Clary's cage. I'm sure she was surprised by there being two of me, but there was no time to explain.

"Max," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shhh, Clary," I soothed her. "It's going to be alright. We're going to get you out of here. Luke, the Pack, the gang, and some old subjects are helping us get you out. You'll be back home in no time." While I was talking, I was using my steel to carve in an opening rune.

"Promise," she asked, trying to lighten the mood. She held out her pinky finger to me.

I laughed. "Considering how many people are out there fighting right now, I'll say yes." I hooked her pinky finger with my own and shook it.

The latch on the cage snapped open, and I grabbed Clary, pulling her from the cage, and into a hug that we'd never forget.

"Max," she mumbled into my shirt. "I can't believe you're here."

"Well believe it, because this girl isn't going anywhere any time soon."

I heard a crash, and I snapped my head in the direction of the noise. Jace had thrown a Eraser into a lab table, and was currently looking at its body from above. If I didn't know Jace, I'd think it was knocked out.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that," he said threw grinded teeth. He shook it off, and ran to us. He pulled Clary into his own arms, and stood, holding her like a small child. "Oh, Clary. I was so worried. You have no idea what I've been going through."

"Let me guess," Clary pretended to think. "You punched a hole in the wall, yelled, screamed, cried a little, and went and killed something."

"I actually punched three holes into the wall, for your information. Two of them at you house, one at the institute." Clary laughed, but didn't let go.

I smiled, and felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into the eyes of Fang.

"You got your sister back," he said.

"Yeah for about a minute, but then Jace stole her from me," I answered, pretending to be angry.

"I really don't care what you say, Max," Jace called over. "I don't regret steeling your sister."

I faked frustration, and Fang just smiled at me. I smiled back involuntarily. Then, because it seemed like the right thing to do, I hugged him.

"See, you don't need to hug Clary. Just hug him."

"Shut up, Jace! Stop being so dang cocky."

* * *

><p>(Maya's Pov.)<p>

On the way to finding Max's sister, I couldn't help but think about what it was like being her. I've tried so hard to stop thinking like that, but I can't. I think about what it's like being her; I wish I was her; I want to be her.

And when I heard her sister call her name, I would have given anything to be in her place. You could just hear the sisterly love in the way they said each other's names. It was almost painful to listen to. Knowing that Clary, who was technically my blood too, only made it worse.

_What's it like, having a sister? Are there any good things to it? What about bad? I wonder if they ever fight. What would it be like, fighting with each other? Would it hurt physically, or just be a stab to the soul. _You don't even want to get me started on the mom and dad part of my self-pity section.

Knowing that Max had all this, and I had nothing, only made me want to strangle her. Did she ever take it for granted? She had all the friends, the family, the good will, and the respect. And what did I have? A flock of my own. The main purpose of my existence. To have my own flock. They couldn't even fly.

What I'd do to be Maximum ride.

* * *

><p>(Angle's Pov.)<p>

We waited, and waited, but no sign of this mystery person. I wandered who it could be.

Iggy and Gasman were occupied with making the bomb, but me and Nudge were worried out of our minds, wondering what was going on inside the School. Nudge was so worried, she didn't even babble. She didn't talk at all.

I started to push my way into her mind, when I saw something flash. I got up fast, ready to fight if I had to. I looked into the light, and a sparkly figure stepped out.

"So, we meet again," the man said.

"What, your Magnus right?" Nudge asked. "Alec's boyfriend?"

"That would be me."

"You're the one we're waiting for," I asked.

"You were expecting someone else? Who's better at keeping explosions in control then High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

"High Warlock of Los Vegas?" Iggy asked, clipping a wire.

"No. I'm much better than that loser. He's such a pain, I don't even know why the Clave doesn't just kick him out, and relocate him somewhere much less populated. It be a relief to everyone, I sure."

"So you know what to do," I asked.

"Just need to know where they are. Once the pack comes out, we'll locate Max, and I'll tell you when to set off the bomb."

"So what are we supposed to do till then," Gassy asked.

"We wait."

* * *

><p>We waited for another ten minutes before the pack, Luke, Max's mom and friend came out, looking beat up, but in one piece.<p>

Iggy and Gasman went to go set up the bomb, so we would just have to wait till they got back.

Maia, the werewolf, came up to us. "All the Fakes have been taken down. Any word from Max?" she asked.

"None," I responded.

"Max didn't think that would happen," Magnus said, his arm around Alec's. "Just find out where they are, and I'll give you the go or not."

I tried to concentrate, but everyone was being so loud. I heard Iggy, and Gassy return. "I can't concentrate out here," I said, yelling over all the talking. "I'll go in and find them."

"NO, ANGLE! STAY PUT!" but I was already gone.

* * *

><p>(Fang's Pov.)<p>

We were running out of time. We saw knocked out Erasers everywhere, but we knew that I wouldn't be long before they would wake up. Jace was running ahead, pulling Clary along. I ran beside Max, and Maya ran behind us.

We hadn't seen anyone on our way out.

We busted out the front door. Magnus was waving his hand franticly, yelling something, but we couldn't hear him.

"WHAT!" I yelled. He yelled again, but I still couldn't hear him. "WHAT!"

He made some motions with his hands, and a glowing sign appeared above his head. It said,** Angle's inside. Bomb is set and ready to go.**

I looked at Max, but she was running back inside.

"What Max stop.

* * *

><p>(3rd Person's Pov.)<p>

It all happened so slowly after that.

"NOW?" Iggy yelled.

"NO!" Magnus yelled back.

"GO?"

"NO!"

The words were lost in the wave of people yelling, and talking, that they sounded different and were mistaken. A fatal mistake.

Iggy gave Gasman the signal, and the kid hit the button.

"NO!" Magnus yelled. People started to take notice.

It was sure noticeable when the building exploded. People cheered and dance, except for eight people.

"Where's Max, and Angle!" Clary yelled. The celebration stopped. People looked around, not finding the two girls.

"THEY'RE INSIDE!" Fang yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Check out my profile. I have some of my own stories I'll be putting up. All original djrocks. Get the first look. You get a cookie if you do! R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously: <em>**_"NO!" Magnus yelled. People started to take notice._

_It was sure noticeable when the building exploded. People cheered and dance, except for eight people._

_"Where's Max, and Angle!" Clary yelled. The celebration stopped. People looked around, not finding the two girls._

_"THEY'RE INSIDE!" Fang yelled._

* * *

><p>(Fang's Pov.)<p>

"We need to go in there," I yelled.

"It's too dangerous to go in there right now," Magnus said over the talk, now about Max and Angle. "There was just an explosion. It's not safe."

"But they could be hurt," Clary whispered through her tears. "They could have been crushed, or, hit. Or. Or." She stammered, and Jace pulled her into him.

"NO," he said forcefully. You could just see the start of a thread of tears in his eyes. "They're going to be okay." He looked at Magnus. "We're going to go and get them."

Magnus was going to say something, but Isabelle cut him off. "Me, Alec, and Jace are going in. No one else. We'll find them."

"I want to go to," I said.

"No."

"They're my family too."

"It's not that Fang." For the first time since I met Isabelle, I saw anger in her face, but it wasn't towards me. It was toward herself.

"Max would never forgive me if anything happened to you in there, which something most likely will." Isabelle sighed. "Shadow hunters die young. You may, or may not be a shadow hunter. And even if you were, you're not trained like us. We'll find them, and bring them back."

"What are we supposed to do till then," Iggy asked angrily.

"Go home."

* * *

><p>(Isabelle's Pov.)<p>

Tears rolled down my face as Jace tried to open the door. Could they have escaped? Was it even possible. I asked Alec.

"I don't know Iz," he said. "But Max isn't like anyone we know. She could have gone, got Angle, and who know. Maybe she got out."

I nodded. I pulled out my witchlight, and started looking around. We looked for another ten minutes in that one spot by the door, lifting degree, and going through rubble.

I heard something move, but shrugged it off saying it was the boys moving something. I looked back, but they were busy lifting a piece of the ceiling away. I knitted my eyebrows together.

I heard it again, and I looked around. In a pile of bricks and dry wood, a movement was going on.

"Guys," I yelled. "I see something moving!" They looked over, gently dropping the ceiling piece to the ground, rushing over.

We moved brick after brick, and then I came across some soft, blond hair. I moved faster, and uncover the head of Angle.

"By the Angle! We found her! We found Angle!" I screamed and yelled, tears of joy flooding out. I pulled out the rest of her body, and put her in my lap. I moved some of her hair away from her face. Her eyes started to flutter, and her mouth parted.

"Where am I?" she asked. How could I tell her that she's still at the school? I wasn't that cold.

"It's okay, sweetie. You're going to be okay. Alec's going to take you outside, and you're going to get some help, alright." I didn't answer her question, but it didn't really matter.

Luke and Jocelyn had stayed behind so that if we had found ether of them, they could just draw a portal, and go back to the institute.

Alec picked her up, effortlessly, and carried her out. Now we just had to find Max. I started crying again. I put my head in my hands, and sobbed.

Jace put a hand on my shoulder, and said, "We'll find her. Max is way to stubborn to just die. She doesn't go down without a fight." I nodded, knowing it was true. Alec came back in, and we started searching again.

* * *

><p>(Gasman's Pov.)<p>

When we were taking down the doom's day group, we thought Angle died. I blamed myself. Then she came back. Now Angle, and Max could be dead, and in my eyes, it was my fault. If I had stopped Angle from going in there and trying to find Max… If I had stopped her- even for a second- she could still be alive.

And with Max, if I hadn't agreed with kicking her out, she could still be alive. Maybe I could have knocked some sense into the other. Said something like "kicking her out won't change the fact that we're freaks", or "she's family, and we already made the mistake of kicking her out once," or something.

So, I sat there, thinking about how this was my fault, when I saw a portal open. I jumped up, hoping that it was Max and Angle coming through.

When I saw Luke come through, carrying Angle, I nearly jumped for joy. I ran over, and Iggy took Angle into his arms, bringing her closer for us to see. Fang looked up from her, and asked, "Where's Max?"

Luke looked down. "They haven't found her yet. They think she's somewhere close by, but there's no way of being sure."

"Can I come back with you and wait there?" Clary asked. "Please Luke. I want to be there, even if I can't go inside. I want to be there for Mom."

Luke thought for a moment before nodding. "Hurry, the portals going to close soon."

Clary jumped up, and ran through. Luke followed, but not before saying, "I may have only known Max for a year, but I know one thing for sure. She's not one to be taken down by the School. Both metaphorically and literally." And then he left.

I looked down at Angle. If Max did die, at least Angle could stop me from thinking it was my fault.

* * *

><p>(Isabelle's Pov.)<p>

We search for another hour, which soon became two hour, shifting into all night. It was rather frustrating, all night, and no sign of Max. No noise, no movement. Nothing.

"We should start heading back out," Alec said.

I looked at him. "What?" I whispered.

"I said…"

"I know what you said, I just can't believe you're saying it. How could you give up on Max that easily?"

"I'm not giving up on her, I'm just…"

"NO, ALEC, you are! You don't think she'd make it threw! You don't think that she's strong enough to survive. She's gone through more h*** then we have, ALEC! More actually!"

"Enough, Izzy. I get it. You don't think it's possible that she died. I don't want to believe it either, but that's reality! People are born, and have to die someday. I'm not saying Max is dead, I'm saying that we've been at it all night, and there is still no sign of her. Maybe we need to let someone else give it a go."

"Or you could just take me home," a weak voice from behind me said. I spun around to find a limping Max coming our way.

"MAX!" I yelled, running over and catching her right before she fell. "OH, MY GOD, YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Yep, I'm pretty hard to kill," she said. "She looked at Alec and smiled. "Good to know you don't think I'm indestructible. Maybe one day you'll become evil, attempt to kill me, and I'll come back, and save the day. Who knows, it's a possibility."

Alec laughed through his tears. "I don't think I have the guts to piss you off."

"Damn right you don't. And what about you Jace? Got anything to say?"

"Only that you're not only crazy, but you're one tough cookie. I'm going to start calling you cookie from now on."

"Please don't."

"To late, Cookie."

* * *

><p>(Jocelyn's Pov.)<p>

I held Clary in my arms as I waited for them to bring my daughter out. There is nothing like getting to meet your other child, and getting to know them for a year before losing them again. It's a cruel and unusable punishment.

Luke had gone back, knowing that if they did find Max, that we'd be able to handle it ourselves. It was night time, and you could see the stars, bright and happy.

The hill above the school would be nice place to have a picnic had it not had the view of a destroyed torcher house. A torcher house that had kidnapped one of my children, and had done horrible things to her. I had already had one child taken from me, and then when I found a safe place, another one was taken. A mothers worst nightmare.

Even worse is having to find your child, and then having to hear her have screaming in the night about the things that had happened to her. Soon they had gone away, after we helped her threw them, but I could still hear her screams, and crying in my head. And I had only myself to blame. If I hadn't believed the doctors when they said she had died, had I of asked to see the body, this wouldn't have happened.

But the worse, by far, had to have been the feeling I was having right then. Not knowing whether she was alive or not was the worst thing in the world. The guilt was a blow to the chest, the pain wasn't like anything I had ever felt before, and the wondering was torcher.

"Mom," Clary said, and I looked down at her. So much in her life had changed, and it was my fault. I should have always been honest with her. "I think I see them."

I looked down, and saw three figures. No, scratch that. Four figures, one being carried by Alec. There was only one person who it could be. "Max," I whispered.

"MAX!" Clary yelled, getting up, and running down the hill.

"Oh, my god," I said, following.

When I finally reached them, Alec had put Max down, and Clary was hugging her. Max looked at me, smiled, letting go of Clary, and hugged me.

"Oh, my god." I brushed some of her hair out of the way, whispering in her ear. "You're alive, you're alive."

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, you can count on that."

* * *

><p><strong>So, this isn't over yet. Thinking about doing a second one. What do you think? I'll keep you posted.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry. I had to babysit, and I would have posted earlier, but I didn't know when I would be back, so I didn't. read my profile. It's my last request.**

* * *

><p>(Angle's Pov.)<p>

I woke up to find the whole flock watching me. There was hugging, and crying, but mostly worried thoughts. I asked them were Max was. A wave of sadness washed over us, and I had only two thoughts in my head. Ether Max was dead, or the school had her.

But that wasn't possible. The school was destroyed, and Max would have made it outside. When I heard that Max _didn't_ make it out, I started to cry.

Waiting, and waiting. That's all we did for the next ten hours. That and cry. It was terrible. I didn't want to wait. Waiting meant thinking, and thinking meant worrying. Not something I wanted to do. So I taped into the others thoughts.

Gasman's: _Max has to be alive. She couldn't- wouldn't just die. Why did I have to agree to make the bomb? Why couldn't I have just said, "sorry Max. as much as I want to, I don't think it's safe". Why couldn't I think ahead? Just think about what could happen. Why couldn't i just think?_

Nudge's: Blank. How's that possible? How can she have a motor mouth, but her mind be blank? It makes no sense what's so ever.

Fang's: _Maximum Ride gone. Taken down by the school. Literally. That sentence should never be said. Let alone thought. Why me. Why did my Max have to be in there? She had finally forgave me- kissed me even- and then she gets stuck inside. Why did it have to be my Max?_

Iggy's: _I'm blind, not def. I should have heard Magnus. I should have been able to tell the difference between No and Go. The flock always says I have the best ears, but if I did, why did I hear go instead of no? Is it that hard to go over and check? Why was I so focused on pressing the button instead of making sure everyone is here?_

Simon: _Oh my-. Darn it. I can't even think the word. My goodness. Max. She's not only my best friend's sister; she's practically my best friend. I've only known her a year, but goodness. She's not just a friend. She's more than that. She's like a sister to me. I can't be around my real sister, and Max can't replace her, but she's like another sister. She's family. That's a fact._

_Were both freaks according to others, and she's always there telling me that being the daylighter is a good thing. The other vampires are just jealous. And this mark on my forehead isn't a curse. It's a weapon. Something I can use to protect my friends and family. I need her. I need someone other than Clary that I can talk to without judgment._

I pulled out of his mind, my eyes stinging. Max had made some good friends here. Some real friends. Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Jace, Clary, even the werewolf Maia; they're like the live she could have had if the school hadn't taken her.

I had been going in to their minds every chance I got, and all I heard was how Max is like the sister they never had (everyone except Clary thought that. She's _already_ Max's sister.)

Even Jace couldn't think of a sarcastic comment that had anything to do with Max. It's like Nudge not going motor mouth on you after she saw a buffy the vampire marathon. Not normal.

Magnus and Alec were grateful for all her support when it came to their relationship, and how Max would talk to Alec's parents, making them understand the just because Alec is guy, he's the same, and that Magnus isn't going to just use and dump Alec. He loves him too much.

Simons thoughts were very clear. She had always been there for him. She helped him through his Isabelle-Maia situation. Apparently it wasn't pretty. She was his body guard, and she had always been one he could talk to. She's like Clary, but cockier.

Isabelle's and Maia's were both amusing, scary, and heart touching. They would always be there for her, and didn't like us only because of how we hurt her. Max's pain is their pain. She's the friend you can depend on. And there not a group of girly-girls. While Isabelle loves fashion, Maia and Max are always there to keep it to a minimum.

Clary's thoughts were beyond explanation. I may not be able to read her mind, but I just know that Clary is one to trust, and that she'll love Max regardless of what she does.

I wondered if Max ever thought about us over the last year. Did we ever cross her mind? Did she ever miss us? Did she ever wish that she'd have lived here her whole life instead of being one of us?

"Where's Max," asked a small voice. I turned to look at the other Max. the little Max. I looked at the others, not knowing what to say. Simon looked uncomfortable.

"She hasn't gotten back yet, bud," he said.

"Is she with Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Clary?"

"Yeah. They needed to do something. They should be back soon. How about you go and read some of your books, and I'll get you when they come back."

"Okay." The boy ran away. I didn't even dare look into his mind. I did that once, and all I saw was that he thought Max and Jace were heroes, sent from the angles themselves. There mission- save the world.

I felt tears come to my eyes when I heard the opening of a portal.

"What, no welcome back banner?" asked a voice. I spun fast. She had her arm thrown over Isabelle for support, and smiling. Jace, Alec, Clary, and Max's mom came in behind them.

"Max!" I jumped up from my spot, running over to her, and hugging her. She wrapped her free arm around me.

"Well, it's not a banner, but I'll take it." I smiled.

"I'll make a banner if you want," Nudge said. "Because this is totally worth celebrating. You're alive! We should have a party! What do you think? A party would be great!"

"We'll pretend the wedding party is the celebration," Jace said. "We'll just write over the signs. They'll say "Yay, Max is alive!""

Alec hit him on the arm. "Don't say it in front of her," he hissed, jerking his head towards Max's Mom. "She'll never- I just realized you're kidding. Sorry."

We all laughed and took turns hugging Max.

* * *

><p>(Fang's Pov.)<p>

Maya and her flock headed out. They were great help, but they needed to get going.

Max spent a night in the infirmary. With the help of her supper speedy healing abilities, and some runes, she was better in the morning.

There was some demon activity, but Clary and the gang wouldn't allow her to come. It bummed her out, but she just hung out with little Max, and Simon at Magnus's. she even let us tag along. Actually she insisted. She thought Nudge could help Magnus with his wardrobe problem.

Magnus was having us help him plan for another one of his parties, and I was amazed at what this guy could do. He invited us to come. Simon told me not to drink the bubbly drinks. He shuddered, and I would have killed to know what that was about, because Angle was laughed. but there was only one problem- I didn't know if we were staying.

Max had found her family. She loved it hear, it was clear to see. I couldn't just ask her to leave with us. It wouldn't be fair to her, or her family.

When we went back to the institute, she made little Max go to bed, and the gang got back from demon hunting. They filled her in on the night's events.

We all started heading back to our rooms when I heard Isabelle call my name. I looked at Angle, but she was already gone.

I walked over to her, and said, "What's up." _she's not going to kill me, is she?_

"I'm not going to kill you." _Did I say that out loud? _"Yes, you did."

_Really got to stop doing that._

"Yes you do." I cursed under my breath. "Look, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Were are you going after this?"

This took me by surprise. Why did she care? "Um, not sure. Maybe back to the safe house."

"I think you should stay."

"What!" She wanted us to stay?

"It's a possibility that that you're shadow hunters, and you should have proper training, don't you think? And I know you and Max have something going on. I'm not letting distance get in between you two. She loves you Fang. And I know you love her."

Max loves me?

* * *

><p>(3rd person's Pov.)<p>

Angle had a dream that night. In her dream there were children playing, and people laughing. Than it changed. Now there was just her- and an angle. A real live angle.

He was beautiful to say the least. His wings looked like Max's, and Angle wondered why.

"Who are you," Angle asked.

_"I'm Ithrial. My blood runs through Max and Clary's veins."_

"Why are you here?"

_"I'm here to tell you some things. First being- I'm the voice in Max's head."_

"You're the voice?"

_"Yes. I know you think I was steering Max in the wrong direction, but I was only trying to help."_

"Max said that the voice was gone."

_"I have died, little one. I had been lock up for years with no food or water. One day, two of my children, a girl with fiery read hair, and a boy with gold hair, came, gave me a knife, and I died."_

"Jace and Clary let you die?"

_"I wanted to die. I was being tortured. They set me free. Now, to the second thing- Max had always thought of you. Over the year she couldn't stop. She'd stop and think of all the good time. She'd dream of the up's and downs of your lives together. She'd never stopped loving you. She was just heart broken by the things you did. She doesn't hate you. She never did."_

Tears ran tracks down my face. "I have the feeling she's not telling us something. Is that true?"

_"Yes. But it's not something anyone wishes to talk about. Maybe you should asked her after a while. It's not a good subject, and not one to enjoy or be proud of. But when the time comes, asked her about her brother, Jonathan."_

Angle woke up, sweat covering her from head to toe. The name _Jonathan_ sent shivers down her spine.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm thinking of writing a different story. One about what Max's live would have been like if she had lived with Clary her whole life, and then later met the flock. What do you think?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, I didn't upload sooner. I had a sleepover last night and also had to help at a wedding. This is the last chapter, but YOU HAVE TO READ THE BOTTEM! IT HAS INFO ON THE SECOND STORY! And more.**

* * *

><p>(Fang's Pov.)<p>

I woke up, meaning to go and talk with Max, but When I asked Isabelle were she was, she said, "She said her and Clary were going shopping."

"Shopping?" I asked, thinking I heard wrong.

"I said that she said that. I know it was just an excuse to get away from me."

"Why would she be hiding from you?"

"Because it's the day of the party. She thinks I'm going to go nuts trying to get the two of them ready."

"Oh, yep. I got it."

"So, what are you going to wear?" she sighed, putting a hand on her hip.

"Me?" I looked down at my cloths. "This is all I got, plus a pair of jeans and a t-shirt."

"I'll just have to get you something."

"Oh no. that's okay. I'm good."

"No, you're not. You can barrow something from Alec. You need to look amazing for Max."

"Why?"

She looked at me like it was the dumbest question ever. "You need to impress her."

"She's seen me at my worst. I don't think she'll mind what I'm wearing."

"Exactly. She hasn't seen you at your best." I was about to protest when she interrupted me, walking away. "I'll set something on your bed for you to wear. I'll get something for Iggy to wear too. I'll take Nudge and Angle shopping, and Gasman can were something of my brother Max's."

Then she rounded to corner, and was gone. Later she came and dropped of my cloths.

I sat in my room for most of the day, when I heard Max get back. I was going to go talk to her then, but she said she was going to go take a nap in her room. Isabelle followed, which I thought was weird.

I was laying on my bed when, in the next room, I heard Max wake up and ask Isabelle, "Hay, what time is it?"

Isabelle answered, sleepily, "I think it's 5:30."

"Oh, okay." Silence. Then I heard Max scream. "ISABELLE, IT'S 5:30!"

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

I got up, and went to the door, but Isabelle was already there. "GET READY! We have to get to the party!"

The party. I forgot. I ran to my stack of cloths from Isabelle, and started getting dressed.

It took the flock less than five minutes to get dressed and ready. We were in the hall, waiting for Alec, Isabelle and Max. Jace was with Clary, and little Max wasn't coming.

I heard footsteps, and looked up to see Alec. He looked at me, then at Iggy, eyeing out cloths. Then he said, "Izzy's felling generous again?"

I looked down at the cloths. "I guess so."

He sighed, nodding and mumbled, "Of course."

We waited another five minutes, and Alec was getting impatient. "Come on Izzy. You look fine, lets go."

"You can't see me, how do you know I look fine?" she asked coming towards us.

"Because if you don't mess up your hair demon hunting, then I'll bet you look great after sleeping."

I looked farther down the hall, and saw Max coming towards us. My eyes grew, and my mouth fell open. She looked stunning in her simple copper dress, her hair curled and just a touch of makeup. Simply stunning.

"You look beautiful Max," Angle said. Max smiled at her. It was just like old times.

"Thanks Ange." Max looked at me, then asked, confused, "Are you wearing Alec's cloths?"

"Izzy was feeling generous," Alec said.

"What's wrong with me being generous," Isabelle asked.

"Because it always has something to do with me, and my cloths."

"Can we go," Max said, impatiently. "We can't be late."

"You guys are hilarious," Gasman said between laughs. "You should have your own reality tv shows."

"What's reality tv," Isabelle asked. We all just looked at her. So the whole way there, Max was explaining what reality tv was. After she was done laughing of course.

When we got there, Max spotted Clary and Jace, who were sitting at a table talking with the werewolf Maia.

We sat down, and started talking, and soon Simon and Magnus showed up, taking a seat next to us. Turns out Maia was really cool, wasn't very girly, and a real good friend of Max's. she said that her and Max go to Simons house every Friday to play video games and then go to Taki's for some food.

We laughed, and talked for another hour before Jace, Clary, Alec, and Magnus ran off to go kiss in a corner. I looked at Max. not that long ago she hated us. Now she was laughing, and joking around with us, along with her new friends. And I actually liked her new friends. They weren't normal, but they were as close to normal as we'll get.

The DJ had been playing loud, fast music all night, but now it was time for a slow dance. Isabelle, and Simon went to go dance with each other. Maia got some guy named Jordan to dance with her, and the flock left to go get some more food to eat. I looked up at the ceiling, then at Max. Now or never buddy.

"Max," I asked. She looked at me, waiting. I gave her my hand. "You want to dance?"

I waited, and waited. She looked down at my hand, than back at me. "Just to warn you," she said, "I might step on your feet a lot."

I smiled, taking her hand and pulling her up. "Fine by me."

I pulled her to the dance floor, and the next thing I know, we're dancing.

"So," I said. "You said you were going to wait till the party to tell me what a moon child is. So? It's the party. What's a moon child?"

She just laughed. I loved that laugh. "My plans got a bit messed up. You're surrounded by the moon children." I looked around. "they're werewolves. I didn't think you'd see any till now, but I was wrong. So, hey. These are the moon children."

"I see. I thought they were children in the shape of a moon." She laughed again

"I thought that at first too."

We were silent for a while, before I said, "Max, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Isabelle said that me and the flock should stay." Her eyes bulged, and I quickly said, "But if you don't want that, we can leave."

"No, no that's not it. I'm just surprised. I thought Izzy hated you."

"I did too."

More silence.

"I'm fine with it," she said.

"What?"

"I'm fine with you staying." She stepped closer. "I really am. I love you Fang."

I smiled at her. "I love you too, Max." I pulled her closer, and pressed my lips to hers. I heard people ooooing, and clapping. Max pulled away, a little out of breath. We looked around, and everyone was smiling and laughing.

I saw Max blush. Actually blushed. I've never seen Max blush in front of any one who isn't family. Then again, they practically are her family. And maybe they'll be my family too someday.

Her mom came over, and had Max formally introduce us. She met the rest of the flock, and invited us to dinner, promising that she didn't cook like Max. we laughed and the night went on, and me and Max never stopped holding hands.

* * *

><p>(Angle's Pov.)<p>

After the party, I was tired. Max carried me home, just like she used to. When we got back to the institute, everyone went to bed.

Max set me on my bed, kissing my forehead. She snuck over to the door, careful not to wake me.

"Max," I said, half awake.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Who's Jonathan?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the Mortal ride everyone. There will be a second, but it's not coming out soon. I need to take a break, but I will be back. The second one will be called Mortal Ride 2, so just keep an eye out for it okay. I'll be probaly writing a fanfic about the mortal insterments, and Percy Jackion. Don't know yet. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you liked it and will be back for the second one. <strong>

**-djrocks out**


End file.
